


In Plain Sight

by mizface



Series: djinn!Ray [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser snorted in disbelief, gesturing toward Ray.  “That’s what you’re wearing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in fan_flashworks.

“You can’t be serious,” Fraser said as he walked into the bedroom to see Ray in front of a full-length mirror. One that was floating in the middle of the room.

Ray kept playing with his hair, spiking it higher. “Serious about what?”

Fraser snorted in disbelief, gesturing toward Ray. “ _That’s_ what you’re wearing?”

Ray looked down at himself, then caught Fraser’s eye in the mirror. “Why not? It’s Halloween, right?”

“Yes,” Fraser had to concede.

“So that means costumes are allowed, right?”

“I suppose so.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Ray wondered. He gestured at himself. “I thought you liked this look.”

Fraser did. He had since the first time he’d seen it, that amazing day when he and Dief had found Ray’s bottle in the snow. Ray, shirtless save for an intricately beaded dark blue vest, with soft flowing pants of the same color was in fact one of Fraser’s favorite looks. He shook off the haze of attraction starting to form, crossing his arms over his chest as if that would protect him from the effect of Ray in full Djinn gear.

“That isn’t a costume, it’s you waving a red flag,” he answered. 

“It’s hiding in plain sight,” Ray countered, smearing the kohl under his eyes artfully. “Not like I can wear this out and about on any other day.”

“I thought we’d agreed you’d be more low profile,” Fraser said.

“Again, _Halloween_ ,” Ray said. “The one day of the year me walking around as myself won’t look out of place.”

He was right; Fraser knew it. He gave Ray a grudging nod of acknowledgement. “I suppose so,” he finally said, turning to leave their bedroom. “I’m going to get some tea.”

He glanced at Ray before he’d left the room in time to see realization dawn; a delighted smile brightened Ray’s face.

“You don’t want anyone seeing me in this outfit because you’re _jealous_ ,” he said, turning from the mirror, which then vanished in a puff of blue smoke, to face Fraser.

“Jealousy implies mistrust, or lack of confidence in the strength of our relationship,” Fraser replied. “Neither of those apply to my feelings for you.”

Ray’s smile widened. “Breaking out the big words? Oh yeah, you’re not happy at all. And while all that stuff is true, it isn’t stopping your lizard brain from freaking out and getting territorial about me, is it?”

Fraser wanted to protest, but it was no use. Ray, whether through magical means or his own keen perceptiveness, had of course hit it right on the head. Fraser slumped in defeat, his next words coming out soft and sad. “I’m sorry, Ray.”

“Sorry?” Ray answered, head cocked. “It’s flattering as hell and a little bit of a turn on. Nothing to be sorry about.”

“How can you not mind?” Fraser asked in disbelief. “The possessiveness I’m feeling right now – it isn’t right. I don’t own you.” He looked away, ashamed. 

“Fraser,” Ray said, but Fraser wouldn’t look up. There was a soft whoosh, and Ray was in front of him, slowly lifting his chin until their eyes met. “Fraser,” he repeated, voice as gentle as his hand on Fraser’s face. “I was a possession for longer than I want to remember. I know what that feels like and you’re right, it sucks.”

Fraser tried to move out of Ray’s grasp, but Ray wouldn’t let him. “I get why you’re worried,” he went on, “but believe me, I have _never_ felt that way with you.”

“Not even when I first released you from your bottle?” Fraser challenged.

“Nope,” Ray replied easily. “What you’re feeling isn’t greed or anything like that, right? No sudden urge to go wish-crazy or keep me in my bottle unless you’re around?”

“Of course not,” Fraser replied instantly.

“Okay, then,” Ray smiled. “I can handle a little good, old-fashioned caveman behavior in the name of love.” He leaned in, giving Fraser a brief kiss.

Fraser felt like a weight had been lifted. Ray was right, and he’d been foolish to worry. When Ray tried to pull away Fraser reeled him back in for a longer kiss.

“That’s better,” Ray said. “And if it makes you feel better, I can change. Hey, how about this?”

Ray stepped back, snapped his fingers, and in a flash his clothing had been replaced with a full tux, complete with tails. His hair was slicked back and the makeup was gone, though he now sported a neat mustache and goatee. He smoothed down the lapels of his jacket with a grin, then looked at his gloved hands and frowned. “Something’s missing… got it!” With a wave, he was suddenly holding a wand and a top hat, complete with a rabbit peering out, wiggling its nose.

“How’s this for a compromise?” Ray asked, grinning.

“As long as you don’t expect me to costume myself as your assistant, it’s fine,” Fraser answered with a relieved chuckle. “I’m afraid I don’t look good in fishnet stockings and heels.”

Ray’s smile shifted into a leer and he looked Fraser up and down in a way that made Fraser a mix of uneasy and aroused. “We will explore the truth of that statement later,” Ray said. “Right now, we’ve got a costume party to finish getting ready for.”


End file.
